


[Podfic] This Second Skin (Slight Return)

by riversfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Sam, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heavy Drinking, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Stanford, Pre-Hell, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, that's just implied though you can interpret it otherwise if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversfire/pseuds/riversfire
Summary: It started in a bar.It always started in a bar. Everything worth doing, that was. Or as Dean would say, everyone.In the dim red glow of a blinking neon sign, Sam watched his brother drink the bar rats under the table. He wondered vaguely when Dean had become this. If Dean was supposed to be leading by example, Sam wasn’t sure how things were going to end up. He didn’t know then how important of a question that was.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] This Second Skin (Slight Return)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Second Skin (Slight Return)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255162) by [riversfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversfire/pseuds/riversfire). 



Length: 12:12 minutes

File (Mediafire): [This Second Skin (Slight Return)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/24zy1957bw012cz/secondskin.mp3)


End file.
